Silent Pleas
by SimplyWhimsical
Summary: With the weight of Naruto's suicide on Sasuke's shoulders can the young Uchiha piece together the events that led to his friend's demise? Was it Suicide of Murder? And if so can Sasuke find out why before he joins his friend in the afterlife?
1. August 8th

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I DO own this story plot XD.**

**Author's Note: okay so here's my newest story…enjoy**

**Summary: After Naruto dies he leaves his best friend Sasuke to wonder why he killed himself and to put all the pieces together. But will he like what he finds out and what does it have to do with Hinata? **

**Whole stories in Sasuke's POV and its addressed to his dead friend.**

_**Friends never say Goodbye**_

_**"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather is one of those things that give value to survival."  
**__**- C. S. Lewis**_

**TWO **months, it had already been two God forsaken months since the _accident_. Two months since your mom had walked into your bedroom and found you hanging on your orange ceiling, phone cord around your tan neck and large cerulean orbs wide in fear. It's already been two months since the eleventh grade has been over and you never finished, two fucking months since I lost my best friend because his life was too unbearable. At least that's what my mother says, fuck her, fuck them all they didn't know you like I did.

I stare at my dark bedroom walls, my room hasn't seen light since the day you did _it_, if I had a choice I wouldn't have went back to school but I had to, I have no choice but to stare at all of our old _**friends**_ and watch as they laugh and get over you. While I sit there frozen in time all because I refuse to let you go. Fuck them, they were never our friends just users, pretenders. It's really funny, we all try so hard to act like someone we're not and we plan our lives out ahead of time then we never make it past sixteen. Bitter humour is what it really is, and now I don't find it so funny anymore. Maybe it's because you're not here to laugh at my dry sarcasm anymore.

I celebrated my birthday almost sixteen days ago, but it was shitty. _Why you ask?_ Cause you weren't there and I refused to leave my dark solace. It's been the only thing that's been keeping me sane ever since you left and even now it doesn't seem to be working anymore. _How's heaven?_ I'm afraid that if I go now I won't be joining you. _HA! _I was never as lucky as you…I'm a dark angel while you're a pure snowflake who hasn't been tainted even though we spent every waking moment together. I didn't cry at your funeral, they asked me to do the eulogy but _what could I say?_ I couldn't rat you out and tell them about how we smoked behind the school building or how we ditched Chemistry because we hated Orochimaru –sensei.

I couldn't spill how we visited clubs when we said we were going to the library. How much booze we drunk or how we stole out of the convenient store on the corner from school. Even more so how we weren't virgins anymore and that we were even more experienced than the twelfth graders. _HA!_ I'd die with those secrets buddie, they made up our twisted friendship and no one could change that. I still find it hard to believe that you're gone, though it still seems a bit unbelievable. You were so unstoppable that it's hard to believe that you brought yourself down. You were so happy, so full of life it's tough picturing your body hanging there lifeless, it makes me want to throw up.

I've already done that enough though, I feel like I'm going to be following you soon enough buddie. I don't know if I can live through another day and school's starting soon. Shit! _Who am I going to smack on the back of his head in Lit because Jiraiya's calling on me to read his stupid perverted novel?_ Damn, I miss you dope.

A soft knock sounds at my door before it opens. "Sasuke –kun?" I hear Sakura's soft sweet voice call as she slips into my dark refuge and moves forward. I can't see her, but my eyes instantly burn as the curtains are ripped open and sunlight floods into my once dark room. I instantly snatch a pillow from behind me and smash it down on my face.

"You need to get up and get out of here. You've been moping around for too long now." She snaps and I know that her hands are on her hips and her brows furrowed making her look completely irresistible, but I don't care. "I'm worried about you Sasuke," she says not even adding the honorable suffix because we're past that now and she's becoming annoyed with me more frequently. I raise the pillow from my face because I'm really just overacting. My eyes roam over her for a moment before I open my mouth to speak. "I don't care…I didn't ask you to."

My words come out too harsh but it's too late, because her mesmerizing jade eyes have already hardened and her lips have already pursed themselves together and she has become pissed. "I know that you're hurting…but that doesn't give you the right to act like a complete jack ass!" She shouts and I just want to block her useless rants out. Turning over, I leave her to shout out my back while I stare at a photo of us on the nightstand. "God damn it! Listen to me _Sasuke Uchiha_!" She shrieks before I feel her sit beside me on my bed, her thin fingers playing with strands of my hair. "I know it's hard," she tries again this time in a softer voice and I know all she's trying to do is get me to talk, open up and let her in but even that's too hard now. "I know how you feel…we all do."

At that I snap, turning around swiftly and instantly I'm squeezing down on her wrist tightly. "Don't ever say that…none of you could possibly begin to understand how I feel." I hiss eyes narrowing as hers widen and shake dangerously. "You're hurting…me," she squeaks and instantly I release her and turn away brows furrowed as silence engulfs us both. I expected her to get up, leave and never speak to me again anything, but what she did next. She lowered her body beside mine and wrapped her arms around my torso. "Sasuke –kun," she whispers as her head rests in the crook of my neck and her shorter legs entangle themselves with my longer ones.

"I miss _him_ too but…we have to let _him_ go and move on that's what _he'd _want." She whispers and I want to just break down and cry but I can't because my pride won't let me and if I do I'll feel like I'm letting you go, and I don't want to because it's killing me. I feel her soft luscious pink lips on the skin of my neck and I want to push her off but I don't, I'm only human and I too have desires and hormones.

Turning in her hold, I stare into her large jade eyes. They were always too big for her face but it seems as if she has finally grown into her broad brow. She's a young woman now, with long silky pink hair which is usually tied up in a high ponytail while her long bangs frame her heart shaped face perfectly. She still has that thin curvaceous frame and those barely noticeable bosoms but I don't care how much chest she has because she's still beautiful with smooth flawless ivory skin and long slender limbs, but mostly those soft luscious lips.

"I want too…really I do want to move on but…it's hard and Naruto." I croak and I can feel the tears rising but their gone once more when she places a hand on my face. I stare into her comforting jade eyes and find my arms snaking around her thin waist pulling her closer. She's my reality and when everything else seems to crumble and fall apart she's still there, holding out a hand for me. I feel her leg slide up my own as her lips draw closer and I can feel the warmth of her breath on my own before they meet. I kiss her back despite my condition because she's my drug as she runs her fingers through my hair.

We both know where this is going to lead. We haven't done it for two months and that was mostly my fault. I had stopped, I had given up her body ever since I had found out about the accident. I felt guilty because the night before your mom found you we had done it and it pained me to know that while you were contemplating the idea of killing yourself, I was having _fun_ with Sakura. Just thinking about it makes me hate myself even further for not being there when you needed me most.

_Footsteps soft and small, yet they still echoed loudly off the walls and rang in Sasuke's ears. He didn't know where he was going as he continued down the dark hall, the only source of light came from a slightly ajar door at the end of the hall. Sasuke didn't stop, he didn't even look back as his legs just continued to take him forward._

"_Sasuke?" An eerie voice called and a sudden chill overcame the dark haired boy before he turned around and nearly_ _screamed when he stared at an ethereal figure before him. It was a girl about Sakura's height with long black hair that fell to her waist, she wore a short white tunic that exposed her milky shoulders and long legs. The girl's entire body was engulfed in a glowing white light but what caught Sasuke's attention were her eyes. Two pools of cerulean that held such fierce and enigma that they reminded him of someone._

"_Naruto," she called out and he raised a questioning brow. "What?" He croaked and she smiled knowingly as she took his hand and instantly everything melted away and he stood in a void of darkness. Out of nowhere he was overwhelmed with quick flashes of blood, screaming, a lot of blond hair, a tall masked figure and pools of frightened cerulean. "SASUKE!" Naruto's voice shouted and instantly the blonds bloody body floated towards him, arms outstretched towards him. Cerulean clashed with onyx and Sasuke saw the pain and fear etched on his friend's face. "Help me Sasuke," he breathed._

Eyes snapping open, I pant loudly as a sheet of sweat covers my body and I don't know if it's from my nightmare or my activities with Sakura. _Help me Sasuke,_ those words run through my head and I sit up on my bed and press my back against the headboard as I bring my knees closer to my body. My gaze stays locked on my bed as my breathing begins to regulate once more. The sun had already set and it cast my bedroom in darkness once more. The sheets are tugged on before they're ripped off of me and I look to my left where Sakura lays, her curvaceous body tangled in my bed sheets and her once neatly fixed hair is now tangled and messy.

I don't touch her, instead I slip off of my bed and move towards my bathroom. Locking the door behind me, I stand in front of the mirror, the lights burning holes into my eyes as I stare at my reflection. Emotionless onyx orbs stare back at me off of the same face I had been destined to have ever since my conception. Raising a shaky hand to my face, I pull down on my eye and stare the red flesh beneath it.

Removing my hand, I turn on the faucet as I blow my bangs out of my face. Splashing the cold water on my face it stings but I ignore it as I rub my eyes and raising my head, I nearly die. There in my mirror, behind my own reflection was Naruto! You look exactly like I remember you looking only thing is that your eyes were blank. "Save me Sasuke," you say and before I know it your gone. My stomach lurches and out of habit, I collapse in front of the porcelain toilet bowl and puke up my guts.

**Okay so here's chapter one…I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a review!!**


	2. August 10th

**Author's note: Here we go with chapter two… hehehe………**

_**"To be depressed is to be lonely; to have a friend is to be happy..."  
**__**- Guido **_

"_**HEY**__ teme?" A blond ten year old known as Naruto Uzumaki called to the dark haired boy beside him. "What dope?" Sasuke asked as he stared lamely up at the sky as fluffy white cotton balls drifted on by in the spring breeze while cherry blossom petals danced innocently on the wings of the breeze._

_Cerulean orbs closed and mouth opened, Naruto grinned stupidly as he absent mindedly pulled blades of grass out of the earth. "Don't you ever wish you were a cloud? They don't have any worries…they just float around all day getting carried along by the wind." He said opening his eyes and Sasuke yawned as he sat up and stared down at his best friend who laid sprawled out in the field of grass and their eyes caught and Naruto's grin broadened while Sasuke smirked. "I think you've been spending too much time with Shikamaru," he replied and Naruto only pouted playfully and kicked his friend softly in the stomach making him fall back into the grass._

_Onyx orbs stared up at the azure sky, long ebony locks falling into his face but as he stared up at the clouds he thought about what his friend had said. "Hey __**Naruto**__," he called and the blond looked over at him, "hm?" A true smile tugged on the Uchiha's lips as he pointed one finger up at the sky. "That cloud looks like you," he said and the blond looked up and his grin broadened. "Yeah, it does __**Sasuke**__," he breathed._

"I can't believe you actually showed up Sasuke." Shikamaru states lazily and I flash him a quick glance before I turn away and spot my escape route. "Yeah, that makes two of us…I'll be right back," I say standing up and excusing myself before I make my way out of the packed dance club. _Why was I even here? _Leaning against the railing out under the night's sky, I dig through my pocket and fished out a box of cigarettes. I don't know when was the last time I had a smoke, oh maybe it was right after I found out you were dead.

Lighting the cigarette, I put it in my mouth as I stare out at the glowing lights of Konoha. School starts in five days and I don't know if I can make it through another year at that hell hole. I was thinking about what I had seen in my mirror two days ago when someone else stepped out of the club. "Smoking's not good for you Sasuke –san."

I turn around and stare into the pearl eyes of Hinata. She flashes me a soft smile as she fiddles with her fingers and I pull out the cigarette and blow out a cloud of smoke as I lean my back against the banister. "Helps me cope…sorry," I apologize and she nods in understanding as silence claims the both of us. I notice the sudden pain in her eyes and I know it, it's the same that I have in my eyes everyday. She was just like me, she knew what it felt like to feel lonely I would expect her too. She was your girlfriend after all, although our relationships with you were different we can both understand each other in a sort of way that Sakura could never comprehend.

"How've you been…I haven't seen you around much lately?" She states and I shrug as I drop my bud on the floor and step on it, "Guess I've just been trying to get over it." I say and she stares into my eyes intently and she stumbles forward before she stands right in front of me. Reaching one hand upwards, she strokes my cheek our gazes never faltering. "It's been hard for me too," she breathes as my eyes land on her pale lips before I lean forward and our lips are only centimeters apart. "We can help one another," she whispers and her breath tickles my lips before the distance is closed and I taste the sweetness of Hinata.

Her tongue begs for access and I grant it to her. Out tongues dance together in a dance it's never known, before reality strikes and I pull away. Staring into her confused face, I lean back against the railing and run a hand through my hair. "I can't…we can't…Sakura…Naruto," and then I feel sick. Not because I've cheated on my girlfriend but because I've betrayed my best friend's trust. Standing up straight, I shove my hands into my pockets and brush by Hinata and head back into the too loud and smoky club.

"So I was kind of thinking that this year you'd try to be a bit more responsible Sasu –chan because you're going to be a senior and I ju-" As my mother rambles on about something unimportant I continue to surf through the channels from where I lay on the couch. I'm not paying attention to the T.V. set as I live in my reverie at least until the doorbell rings.

"Sasu –chan get the door please!" My mom orders and I groan as I get up and throw the remote back onto the couch even though I really don't mind. Dragging my feet, I exit the living room and step into the foyer. Opening the front door, my eyes lock on jade ones. "Sasuke –kun!" Sakura squeals and instantly I'm clobbered by her in a fierce hug, as her slender arms lock around my torso.

As she looks up at me with those God damn beautiful jade eyes and I can't help but feel guilty for practically cheating on her. "I have something for you," she says as she tiptoes and kisses my lips and all I want to do is pick her up and carry her up to my room, throw her on my bed and prove to her that what we have is real but I don't. She releases her grip on me and steps back, a large grin on her face as she digs through her red knapsack which she carries everywhere. Normal girls her age carried around handbags but then again, Sakura was never really normal.

"Here," she speaks and I look down at the orange notebook in her hands. Raising a brow, I stare at her questioningly and her grin broadens as she thrusts the book towards me but I don't take it. "It's for you…Kushina –chan told me to give it to you…she found it while she was cleaning out _his _room. Says it might help you understand why _he _did it." She explains not saying your name because she knows what it does to me.

Without another word, I take the book and I stare at it. Your name's on it in large sticker letters along with stickers of skulls, bunnies and a bowl of ramen. I inwardly laugh as my fingers roam over the book, because it's exactly like you to act tough on the outside, but you're really soft and dorky on the inside. My eyes linger on the book but I can see that Sakura has locked her hands in front of her and she's staring up at me.

"Consider it a late birthday present from her and since we're on the topic of birthday presents I've never really given you mines." She says and my eyes look down at her as she smiles cutely and I watch as a strand of her hair falls into her face, but before she can move it I already react. I push the strand behind her cute medium sized ears and my hand lingers on her smooth face. She's so young, only sixteen and I've already tainted her and have taken away her purity but she doesn't seem to mind so _why do I care so much?_ Maybe it's my foolish heart talking, _honestly what do we know about love?_ We're just kids who act tough and like we don't need anyone when in reality we're just lost souls trying to find our purpose.

"Want to come inside?" I suggest but she shakes her head, her pink hair flying around. "I only came to give you that book…I really have to go…gotta spend the day with my mom, she's helping me get ready for school. I can't wait!" She shrieks and I nod as her whole face lights up and I watch her jade eyes dance around. "Well, I'll see you around Sasuke –kun," she says as she stands on her toes and kisses my lips softly before she turns on her heels and skips down the front steps and runs to her mom's red station wagon.

Mrs. Haruno waves to me and smiling softly, I wave back. I had long since decided that I like Sakura's mom better. She was really good friends with my mom and she was perky and pleasant just like Sakura because I had come to the conclusion that the rosette was nothing like her dad. Sakura's dad was even more of a workaholic that my dad, if that was even possible and he was mostly tired and cranky and I knew that he didn't like me that much. But because he loved his daughter, he would put up with _us _while _we_ lasted at least.

Coming out of my reverie, I head back into my house and straight up to my bedroom. Smashing onto my bed, I stare at the ceiling for a moment before my eyes drift down to the orange notebook. I contemplate whether or not to open it, and chewing on the inside of my cheek I decide now's not a good enough time. Reaching upwards, I slip the book under my pillow and rest my arms on my stomach before I close my eyes and try to catch a quick nap.

**Alright there's chapter two. I hope you guys like it and PLEASE leave a review!! Much appreciated!!**


	3. August 15th

**On to chapter three…enjoy!! hehehe…..**

_**"Your friend is the man who knows all about you, and still likes you."  
**__**- Elbert Hubard**_

"_**Y'KNOW**__? If I didn't know any better I'd say that you liked Sakura –chan teme." Naruto said as he slammed his locker shut and glanced over at his best friend and grinned slyly. Instantly Sasuke's head snapped in the blond's direction and his gaze drifted off of a certain rosette. "Shut up dope," he snapped and his blond friend snickered._

"_I'm just sayin!" He shouted as he scrambled after his friend who was stalking leisurely down the halls of their junior high school. "Would you just shut up," Sasuke hissed but Naruto only shrugged as they stopped in front of their Biology class. "You should really tell Sakura –chan, she deserves to know," he said and the Uchiha flashed him a dangerous glare. "Shut up or I'll do i-" "tell me what?" A familiar high pitched female's voice cut in and spinning around both boys stared at a curious Sakura._

_Her head was tilted to the side and one perfectly arched brow raised as her bangs framed her heart shaped face and made her look extra pretty at that moment. "I'm just gonna go!" Naruto squeaked before he scurried inside of the classroom leaving Sasuke to stare wide eyed at the rosette. "So…what's up Sasuke –kun?" She asked taking a step forward and the Uchiha stepped back, his back slamming into the wall behind him and he inwardly cursed as his eyes stayed locked on Sakura._

"_Are you okay Sasuke –kun? You look a bit red." She questioned pressing a hand to his forehead and he was sure that she could hear his pounding heart. "I'm f –fine Sakura," he croaked and through the corner of his eye he could see Naruto watching them through the classroom door snickering to himself. 'Damn idiot, sticking me in this situation,' he cursed as he bit his bottom lip and onyx locked with worried jade ones. "Well if you're sure," she whispered moving her hand and headed into the class. Letting out a deep breath, Sasuke stood up and also entered the class making sure to shove the blond roughly for his stupidity._

_**BRRRING…**_

_**BRRRING…**_

_**BRRING…**_

Groaning, I slide my hand from my side and smash it down on the alarm clock's snooze button but still the sound of a blaring alarm fills my room and I'm reminded of the clock on my computer desk. Raising my head from under my pillow, I pull my body to my knees and stare blankly at my headboard before I wipe the drool from my chin and scramble off of my bed. Picking up the alarm clock, I switch it off and instantly my bedroom falls into silence the only noise being the humming from the air condition vent.

Today starts a new year of school and I hate it because for the next two weeks only seniors will be attending school. I want to kill the person who came up with that idea. Scratching my dark spikes which are probably even messier than they have been lately, I lock myself in my bathroom and begin to get dressed for school.

Yawning, I descend the stairs and step into the kitchen, my green school tie hanging untied around my neck. My mom's on the phone, giggling quietly as I pull the toast out of the toaster and shoot her a quick smile. She pulls the receiver away from her ear and covers the mouthpiece. "Morning Sasu –chan are you leaving now?" She asks and I nod as she blows me a kiss and I pretend to catch it as she goes back to her phone conversation with who I have come to believe is your mom, Kushina –chan.

I turn to leave only to run into my father who's dressed in his typical dark business suit with coat and tie, briefcase in hand along with laptop. He nods at me and I smile as I try to stifle a yawn, boy do I hate waking up early. "Morning Sasuke, I see you're leaving for school early today." He says and I nod slightly, "yup…first day gotta be early right?" I say and I don't anticipate him in catching my dry sarcasm as he just stares at me and with a soft smile I slip by him and out of the house.

Itachi's outside working on his car and I don't attempt to get his attention as I step onto the sidewalk, but he sees me. Itachi's always been known for spotting and sensing everything and most of the time it comes in handy but today was an exception. How I just wished he hadn't seen me. "Sasu –chan! Off to school I see," he jeers and I try hard not to roll my eyes at him as I nod. "Yeah Itachi…seniors start school this week," I state and he nods as his dark eyes land on my sports car in the driveway before he looks back at me one brow raised.

"Not taking your baby?" He asks and I shrug, "just feel like walking is all." I say and he scrutinizes me closely before he shrugs it off and turns back to his car, "guess I'll see you later then." He states and I begin to walk and nibble on my breakfast although I'm not very hungry and I know its not nerves.

The real reason I chose to walk to school wasn't because I liked walking, although it was the more healthy means of transportation. It was because I refused to get into my car because you were the last person in it and I don't want to get rid of the scent of your cologne that's still in there or the stupid empty box of Ichiraku stickers. I sometimes just sit in the driver's seat with all the doors and windows closed and the engine off as I stare out of the windshield soaking in your aura. I know it sounds stupid, but it's all I have left of you physically well, that and your old stupid fox plushie that's on my computer desk.

As my school Konoha Day School comes into view, I scuffle up to it and stare at all of those who were with me last year except for one. "Hey Sasuke!" I hear a voice shout and I know who it is, can you say Ino Yamanaka. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot blond moving towards me and see shimmering cerulean pools of life and I gain a tad bit of hope because I can swear that I see you amongst the crowd of nobodies before something smashes into my front and I look down.

Dancing cerulean eyes look back up at me off the pretty face of Ino and I smile as I try to hide my disappointment. It wasn't you and it would never be you again and at that I put on my fake façade because this is where I'll be for the next nine months and it's really no one here's fault that you're gone. "So how was your summer?" She asks taking my hand and leading me through the throng towards her friends who are sadly our friends and I stare at all the familiar faces and I just wish that I was lonely, I needed it right now.

"Hi Sasuke," Tenten greets and I smile slightly at her before my gaze lands on the others; Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba and Sai and I give them a curt nod. As I stare at them I realize just how much I hate our fiends, mostly it's because they've forgotten about you already and my blood boils. Two slender arms wrap around my torso and a head rests against my back. Placing my hands over the smaller ones, I stroke them gently. "Hi Sasuke –kun," a soft voice says as lips press against the fabric of my shirt and I turn around and stare into jade eyes. "Hey," I say and Sakura smiles and I'm completely aware that all of our friends are watching us but I don't care. I dip forward and claim her lips and I can hear Ino and Tenten giggling before I pull away and stare at the rosette.

Her cheeks are red and her plump pink lips are slightly parted as she stares at me. She's shock because I kissed her for the first time in two months. Grinning, she pulls down on my collar and smashes her lips on mines and we kiss again before Ino loops her arm through Sakura's and tugs on it. The kiss ends and she looks at her blonde friend who giggles as her cerulean orbs land on me. "Let's go," she says tugging on her arm and Sakura looks up at me and flashes a soft smile before she looks away. "C'mon Hinata," she says tugging on her friend who I notice for the first time and our eyes lock before she looks away and allows herself to be carried away by her girlfriends.

I'm happy to admit that our lockers are the same as they were last year, and I found out from the janitor that they didn't empty out your locker yet. Turning the dial on your locker the lock opens and I pull it off before I open your locker and peer inside, just how I remember it looking. Your books were thrown messily inside of it with many papers littering the many corners. I smile softly, as my gaze wanders over the enclosed space and I want to laugh aloud but I don't.

"I can't believe it's still got his stuff in it." A soft voice says from behind and I jump slightly before I turn around and stare at Hinata Hyuga. She has a small smile on as she stares past me and into your locker, her right hand pressed against her lower abdomen and she strokes it thoughtfully before her eyes land on me. "I'm sorry…I just came up here to see if his stuff were still in his locker, I didn't know you would be here." She explains moving her hand from her stomach, a blush creeping onto her pale skin. "I'll see you later Sasuke –kun," she squeaks before she scurries off and I stare at her retreating form.

All in all, the first day back to school was quite unentertaining apart from the stiffness Neji had going on and the uneasiness of Hinata. I walk home in the setting sun because seniors have school until five thirty, you're really lucky but I miss your dumb ass in my classes. It sucks to say that school actually stinks big time.

My footsteps are soft as I stifle back a yawn and from my down cast eyes, I can see someone walking a few steps behind me. Straightening my spine, I continue on towards home and no matter where I turn or which corner I go down the person's still following. Bangs falling into my face, I lick my lips and increase my pace and so does my stalker and before I know it I'm running.

You remember that I'm on the track team and I'm the fastest in the district, but somehow the stalker can keep up and before I know it I'm tackled down onto my front lawn. "Let go! HELP!" I shout but the stalker doesn't let me go, instead he flips me onto my back and I stare into his tan face and cerulean orbs as he hovers over me. I lay there in shock, because this can't really be happening.

"Naruto?" I croak and you stare at me before that stupid grin of yours spreads across your tan whiskered face. "How ya been _**teme**_?" You joke and I can't help but smile back at the old nickname as tears form in my eyes and drain down my cheeks. "Get off me _**dope**_," I laugh and your grin broadening you do and I sit up as we stare at one another, my eyes taking all of this in. This was just too surreal to be real.

"I can't believe you're actually here! Wait til I tell Sakura! Or better yet Hinata! Have you seen your parents, do they know that you're not dead? I knew you weren't dead buddie…I knew you didn't kill yourself." I sputter as my dark eyes land on you and my smile slips off my face as I stare at your suddenly pained one. "Sasuke," you say and I don't feel happy anymore, maybe it's because you don't add the disrespectful suffix to my name and I know you're serious.

"I'm sorry buddie but…I can't stay for long, I have to get back." You say and my gut lurches as you look up at me, cerulean eyes full of pain and a sad smile on your lips. "I can't talk to anyone because I'm dead but I can talk to you…I need you to do something for me Sasuke." You say and I find myself nodding softly, "anything," I say and you smile a little broader than before.

"I need you to find out who did this to me…I mean who plotted out my death and then got rid of me and you have to start soon." You say and I just stare at you blankly for a moment as I squeeze down on my school trousers tears of pain now falling down my face and I hate myself for crying. "Do you…have any idea…who would do this?" My voice cracks and hate how it sounds in my head.

You shrug as you stare down at your dark jeans and your hand clenches a handful of your orange shirt and I want to laugh at how nostalgic you look in the same outfit I had last seen you in. "I want you to know that I'm honestly sorry for leaving you…I didn't mean to." You whisper but I shake my head black bangs whipping across my face, "it's not your fault…I should have been there for you, but I wasn't and i –i –it h –hurts m –me t –to k –know t –that you're g –g –gone." I say as my heart shatters and I'm stuttering and by the time I reach the end, I'm crying.

I feel hands on my shoulders before I'm pulled into your arms and you stroke my back comfortingly. I always thought about how I would react when I saw you again, _would I be happy? Would I punch you in the arm and everything would go back to how it used to be? Or would I hate you for leaving me?_ Those thoughts ran through my head but never had I expected to break down into tears. Tears were for the weak... girls and sissies cried and I was **NOT **a sissy, but seeing you in the flesh brought out all the emotions I hadn't been able to express two months ago.

"It's not your fault Sasuke…you didn't know but I really need you to find out who did this to me…please, but be careful." You whisper and your body becomes hot and I pull away and stare wide eye at you because you're glowing. You stand up and pout childishly like you had done so many times before. "I gotta go, but I'll see you later. Oh and teme? Tell Sakura –chan I still think she's too good for you and tell Hinata –chan that I love her and happy belated birthday!" And with one last smile you're engulfed in a bright light then you're gone.

I stare blankly at where you were just standing, a small smile on my face. "I sure will," I mumble and suddenly I'm sprayed by water because our sprinklers are on, but I'm not bothered because now I have a promise to uphold and a mystery to solve. Your death, I had always known that you of all people wouldn't take your own life. You were too happy to do something that drastic but now the reality of someone actually killing you hit me like a ton of bricks to the head. _What if whoever killed you came after me next? _I wasn't ready to die, forget all that shit I had told you before. I was just being emo and angsty, I had to stay alive now to solve this mystery of who was behind your death.

"Sasu –chan come inside before you catch pneumonia!" She shouts and I snap back to reality and turn my head to see her better. "Mom it's the sprinkler. I'm not gonna catch pneumonia or any sort of disease and it's hot, this is refreshing!" I shout back before I lay down on the soggy grass and stare up at the darkening sky because really it's not like this is going to make me sick. The kids across the street are always outside in their bathing suits playing with the sprinklers. I hear my mom sigh before she goes back inside and I close my eyes.

**Well there's another chapter hope you enjoyed it because there's more to come…PLEASE COMMENT!!**


	4. August 20th Part I

**I AM on a roll so here's the next chappie……..**

_**"Two are better than one; because they have a good reward for their labour. For if they fall, the one will lift up his fellow: but woe to him that is alone when he falleth; for he hath not another to help him up."  
**__**- Bible: Ecclesiastes **_

"_**SO**__…what are we doing this weekend teme?" Naruto asked as he yawned and ignored their Chemistry teacher as he leaned into Sasuke's side, who was too busy watching as Sakura stared at him and giggled as she twirled a strand of her long pink hair on one thin finger._

_One year. That's how long the two had been dating, and Naruto rolled his eyes at their flirtatious behaviour even though they had been torn apart by their teachers and assigned to seats on opposite sides of the classrooms they still found ways to flirt. "Yo teme? Hey could you maybe pay just __**a little**__ attention to your best friend!" Naruto shouted pulling on his hair and the fifteen year old boy turned to look at him, one brow raised. "What's up dope?" He asked and a stupid grin plastered itself onto the blonds face._

"_What are we doing this weekend teme?" He asked and Sasuke stared blankly at him before he frowned deeply. "I'm sorry Naruto, but this weekend Sakura and I are going out to celebrate our one year anniversary." He replied and Naruto's eyes widened, "what! I thought you didn't believe in those things when you're just dating!" He hissed and Sasuke winced as his friend pinched down __**his **__pale forearm._

"_Would you stop that idiot…and the only reason I'm doing it's because Sakura wants to and I wanna just make her happy y'know." He replied his eyes looking down at his arms and his long bags covering his face as Naruto's expression became one of guilt. He knew that Sakura was his best friend's first __**real**__ girlfriend, and he just wanted him to be happy, not to mention he __**was**__ acting a bit selfish. "Go on…take her out," he whispered. Looking up, Sasuke stared at his face searching for an answer but he found none as the blond grinned broadly. "But if you hurt Sakura –chan I'll kick you ass teme." He warned and Sasuke also grinned ,"I won't dope," he replied and the two knocked knuckles._

_**DING…**_

My head shot up off your orange notebook at the sound of my computer. Rubbing my eyes, I yawn as I place my hand on the mouse and move it down to the glowing orange box on the tool bar to see who IMed me. Clicking on it, a conversation box opens up and I grin when I notice who it is.

**Troublesomelifesays: yo, u there?**

**NoThInGlEfT2lOsEsays: yup…wat's up did u get it?**

**Troublesomelifesays: yup but we have 2 do it 2nite wen the skool's empty.**

**NoThInGlEfT2lOsEsays:meet u by the gates in a bit.**

**Troublesomelifesays:got ya**

I close down my conversation and push out of my computer chair and stand up in my dark room. It's after nine on a Saturday night, the first Saturday for the new school year, but instead of going out and drinking myself into a coma I'm at home working on your case. Moving to my closet, I pull it open and dark eyes scanning the contents for a moment, I rip open a drawer and fish out two flashlights.

Closing the drawer, I grab a black pack down from a top shelf. You remember the pack, it's the one full of all our special _equipment_ I knew it would ring a bell in your head. Slipping it onto my back properly, I buckle the flashlights onto my belt and I think about grabbing a black hat but change my mind as I slip into my black and white Converse sneakers. I don't have to change my outfit because I'm wearing a black t –shirt and a pair of dark jeans and in my opinion they're good enough for what I'm about to attempt.

I slip out of my bedroom and move quickly down the brightly lit hallway. Hopping down the staircase, I miss a few and only when I'm in the foyer do I stop. "I'm going out for a bit!" I shout turning the front door's knob, "okay. You have fun now Sasu –chan!" My mom shouts back and instantly I slip out into the night and begin my track to the school building at a leisurely paste.

My gaze lands on a lone figure leaning up against the front gate and I smile slightly. "I'm here," I announce and he glances at me yawning quietly. "Its about time man, I was beginning to think you pulled the plug on this." Shikamaru says and I stare blankly at him for a moment before I move over to the wire fence surrounding the school building. "Why would I do something like that? Naruto entrusted this into my care…I'm not going to let him down…not anymore than I have already," I state whispering the last part more to myself than to my partner. "Let's go," I say as I scale the gate and land easily on the other side before grinning broadly at Shikamaru.

Our footfalls echo off the walls as we walk slowly down the deserted dark halls of Konoha Day School, our flashlights emitting a beam of light out in front of us. "So you're sure that Naruto talked to you?" He asks and I nod from where I am ahead of him, "I know it sounds impossible but he did and that's why I have to do this…for him, someone wanted him dead." I reply and I catch Shikamaru shrugging from the corner of my eye.

"It's just that…dead people don't just come back to have a conversation. You sure you didn't just imagine it all?" He questions but I shake my head, bangs whipping my forehead and missing my eyes by an inch. "Yeah well, dead people don't forcefully bring you down to the ground, and it was real…after he disappeared I went through every plausible scenario and none of them made more sense than the fact that he was there." I respond as we continue on our way.

We stand in front of your locker and as I open it up, Shikamaru stands guard looking out for the night guards we know are lurking the halls. Opening the old locker, I shine my light inside of it and digging through it I pull out a small box and stare at it for a moment. I'm about to open it when Shikamaru shines his light in my face. "Someone's coming…we have to go," he says and my eyes widen. Slamming your locker, I pocket the small box and stand up quickly.

In a blur, we're off down the hall and I can hear footsteps coming after us. Eyes scanning the area, I spot one door to our left and turning the knob the door falls open and I grab Shikamaru's arm and duck inside the room. Back press up against the door, I listen as the footfalls become faint and release a deep breath. "Ah, Sasuke? Do you realize where we are?" Shikamaru questions and I stare at his back before my eyes wander around the room before something clicks in my head.

"We're in the Principal's office," I breathe and Shikamaru nods. Standing up, I move around Tsunade's desk and my gaze locks on the cabinet that contains the files of every student who has ever walked through Konoha Day school's front doors. "This is perfect…luck must be on our side tonight," I say as I pull out a pair of black gloves from my pack and stuff my thin fingers in them. Stepping over to the cabinet, I wrap my fingers around the handle and I'm about to pull on it when Shikamaru addresses me.

"Whoa Sasuke, you're not going to go snooping through Principal Tsunade's stuff are you?" I cast him a look of incredulity as I nod, "well no duh. That's why we're here smarty pants." I jeer as I tug on the handle but the door doesn't open. "Shit it's locked…quick look around, there has to be a key around here somewhere." I order pulling away and begin looking around for a key.

Pulling open a bottom drawer on the desk, I raise up a few papers and a silver key drops and I stare at it before I grin. "Found it," I announce standing up and moving back to the cabinet, I plug the key in and turn and the lock unlocks and I pull open the drawer. Thumbing through many manilla portfolios, I see my own but ignore it as I continue my search until I spot one with the name Uzumaki Naruto on it. Smiling, I pull it out and the papers slip out of it just as the doorknob begins to jiggle and everything seems to freeze. It's probably that guard again, no I'm sure it's that guard and if he catches us we're dead. "Oh man, let's get out of here," Shikamaru suggests as I scramble to pick up all the contents that's scattered all over Tsunade's office floor.

Pushing them in the folder, I stand up and slam the cabinet shut and shuffle over to the window Shikamaru's trying to open. Helping him, the window slips up with great difficulty and slinging one leg over the ledge I look out into the darkness before I tilt my body and drop out of the window and crash into a bush. Poking my head out of my cushioned fall (not really cause I got scratched on my arms), I spot Shikamaru scrambling out of the bush.

"HA! We got out undetected!" I cheer as I stand up beside him and we both start to head towards the gate as I grin broadly. We were home free and those stupid guards hadn't caught us. I snicker as the gate comes into sight and we're almost there when a light beam smashes onto our backs. "Stop right there boys!" Uh oh, busted.

**Okay so here's part one I hoped you liked it.**


	5. August 20th Part II

**I'm gonna cry cause I'm actually almost done with this story…anyway while I cry my eyes out I hope you enjoy the rest of the story….here's part 2!!**

_**"When friends stop being frank and useful to each other, the whole world loses some of its radiance."  
**__**- Anatole Broyard **_

**YOU** know when people get caught doing something they shouldn't be doing they usually panic and can't think straight? Well, that's what basically happened to me but just one thing was different…I could still think carefully. Moving my hands which were holding your school files, I shove it in my pants and glance over at Shikamaru whose only a few inches taller and his face looks a bit disinterested, lucky guy.

"Turn around and put your hands where I can see them!" The guard shouts loudly and very slowly we turn around hands above our heads and squinting I stare at the guard who's busted us. A tall lanky man with stringy brown hair and fearful brown eyes, all in all, he looked more paranoid than courageous. "What are you boys doing here?" He asks and I pray Shikamaru comes up with something because I'm a nervous wreck but he doesn't and the guard flashes the light at my face and I narrow my eyes. "What's your name boy?" He asks and with all my strength, I force a smug smirk onto my face. "Who wants to know?" I shoot back and his face hardens just a bit as he rips my pack off forcibly and I mentally give him a round of applause for his courage.

I watch as he crouches in front of us and unzips my bag and rummages through it as if he's looking for gold. I cast my partner a questioning look but he only shrugs and stuffs his hands in his pockets as the guard looks back at us and scrutinizes my face closely as he shoves my pack into my chest and I smirk wider. _And the award for the most courageous goes to_… "I know where I've seen you before. You're Uchiha's boy! And you are-" Shikamaru interrupts and I stare at him for a moment and grin broadly. Typical Shikamaru.

"Well, do you boys care to explain why you're on this campus during the night?" He asks and Shikamaru shrugs, "maybe because we go to this school." He snaps and I grin and I shake my head probably looking a lot like you used to. "Yeah, we had to get something out of our lockers…so we agreed to come together." I lie and I swear for a paranoid freak he can see right through me. "Alright, but you have to come with me so that I can call your principal and ask her if you really do go here." He says and leads us into a small security booth where we sit on uncomfortable chairs and wait.

To say that Tsunade was happy to be dragged down to her nightmare would be lying. I had been beyond nervous the entire time Tsunade was breathing the same air as me, and my gut had lurched when she checked to make sure that everything was alright, of course I remained completely cool and collected on the outside. "You two boys can go and just try to remember to take all of your stuff home on Fridays that you're gonna need over the weekend." She said running a hand through her blonde hair, her hazel eyes exhausted and nodding we exited the booth and through the front gates.

Once we're out of earshot and heading down the empty sidewalk, I start laughing hysterically and Shikamaru stares at me questioningly. "What's so funny? You **DO** know that we could have been arrested right!" He exclaims with the most enthusiasm I have ever seen him display but I don't care as I place my hands behind my head and stare up at the night's sky. "But we didn't did we?" I reply and Shikamaru gives me a look that I can't decipher and I find that basically impossible because well I can read _**EVERYONE!**_ "Look, no worries…I got this before we got caught and I still have it." I assure as I pull out your file and flash it in front of Shikamaru who becomes upset and swaps my arm away.

"Geez Sasuke, what's gotten into you? You're acting all careless and unaffected…what don't you get? We got off easy because that guard felt sorry for us. If that were anyone else we would be in the back of a police car on our way to the slammer. Don't you care!" He shouts and I just stare at him before my gaze lands back on the folder and I chew on the inside of my cheek before I speak again.

"Yes, but we didn't get arrested and I have other things to worry about like avenging Naruto's-" "There you go again! I know you're doing this for your friend, but he's gone…he killed himself and you have to stop blaming yourself for it. You're acting so much like him that its getting harder to believe that you're Sasuke Uchiha…I'm done, call me when the old you returns then maybe we can work something out." He says as he stuffs his hands into his pockets and back to me, he begins to walk off. Another _real_ friend I've just lost, boy you must be thinking _Sasuke, you're such a loser…can't even keep his friends anymore, _well you're right.

As soon as I arrive back home, I storm up to my bedroom. Throwing my pack onto the floor, I crash down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. Your portfolio slips out of my hand and hits the floor under my bed. With a soft sigh, I close my eyes and try to fall asleep.

**Alright so let me explain…in this I decided to make Shikamaru older that Sasuke because he seems like he could be older…so in this Shikamaru is seventeen going on eighteen while Sasuke has just turned seventeen.**


	6. August 22nd

**Chapter 5…HOORAY!!**

_**"What is a friend? A single soul in two bodies."  
**__**- Aristotle **_

"_**DO **__you think she'll like it?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the lockers beside his best friend fiddling with a small black box in his hands. "I'm sure Hinata'll like it…why are you so paranoid" Sasuke asked as he grabbed his Chemistry textbook and a few notebooks from his locker. "Paranoid? Me? Are you crazy teme! I'm out of my mind freaking out right now!" He shouted flailing his arms about and one dark eye locked on him._

"_Naruto…would you just calm down. I'm more than positive nothing's going to happen to you." He assured and the blond fell quiet but chewed on his bottom lip nervously and fiddled with the box in his hands while Sasuke raised one perfectly arched brow. "Hey dope, why are you so panicked about this anyway?" Instantly cerulean clashed with onyx and the blonds face was devoid of any emotions. "It's just that I'm kinda afraid of…Neji."_

_Now that explained everything, Neji was Hinata's overprotective cousin who would go as far as to kill anyone who even thought of looking at the timid girl with desire. Sasuke knew that Neji wasn't too fond of Naruto, it became very evident after they had started dating eight months prior. Neji never did anything to the blond but Sasuke saw the death glares he shot his friend's way when his back was turned._

"_Forget him," Naruto looked up hopefully and Sasuke slammed his locker shut and zipped his navy pack up. "He can't do you anything…he wouldn't so go for it and stop being a little punk." He stated and Naruto nodded gaze still on the black box in his hands, running a hand through his ebony locks. "Let me see it…the ring I mean," he said and Naruto grinned broadly as he opened up the box and the dark haired sixteen year old stared down at a gold ring with small diamonds on it and he smiled at his friend's ability to choose a good enough piece of jewelry._

"_Nice…now all you have to do is give it to her dope." Sasuke stated and the blond nodded as he stuffed the box into his pants pocket after he snapped it shut. Laughing nervously, he scratched the back of his head and nodded, "yup. You're right teme!"_

Scratching the back of my head, I listen as Kakashi –sensei drawls on about some unimportant event in History when something slams into the back of my head. Blinking, I stare at a piece of crumpled paper on the corner of my desk. Glancing backwards, I stare around the class but everyone's busy doodling or sleeping. Guess you weren't the only one who hated History, too many dates I assume.

Turning back, I stare at the piece of paper for a moment before my gaze lands on Kakashi whose reading the text dully, can you say _**BORING**_. I reach for the paper and I open it up slowly as my eyes run over the words:

_**Don't get involved Uchiha, because I can take you out as easily as I did your idiot friend.**_

_**P.S. You're next if you don't back off.**_

Eyes shooting up, I glance around my heart pounding in my chest. Your killer is sitting in here, but who could it have been? My gaze darts around the room and I try to figure it out, I try to put the pieces together but I come up empty. The classroom's door opens and the school counselor Ms. Alden steps in. Remember her? She was the young attractive woman we had to talk after Tsunade had found out about our smoking problem.

Her chestnut orbs land on me and she smiles softly before her gaze travels to Kakashi and they talk for a moment as I look down at the note. "Sasuke, you can go." He says and I look up questioningly before Ms. Alden smiles at me and I get up slowly after I pack up my stuff. As I move down the aisle, I spot Sakura staring at me worriedly but I flash her a reassuring smile before I leave with the counselor.

"It's good to see you Sasuke…how was your summer?" She asks as I get comfortable in a squishy armchair in front of her desk. "Shitty," I reply harshly but she isn't affected as she folds her hands together and places her chin on top of them, hazel eyes softening. "Y'know, its okay to feel bad but you really don't have to beat yourself up over this. I'm sure Naruto had his reasons for doing what he did…but your parents want me to help you recover." She explains and my eyes widen. My parents, they were the ones behind this? They thought I was crazy and needed help, I knew that's what they had always thought about me but seriously this was too much.

"Fuck them…they don't know anything. Naruto didn't kill himself…someone did and before you say denial, I'll let you know that I'm far past denial. Someone in this school killed him and no one's gonna stop me from finding out who." I snap and she's quiet and I get up and storm out of her office slamming the door behind me. I'm not crazy and you know that better than anyone else.

The bell rings but I don't move from where I'm sitting on the stairwell. Seniors drift by me but I don't move as my gaze stays locked straight ahead, before someone slams into my shoulder and I look up. Opal eyes stare down at me off of a nonchalant face and I glare at him. "Watch it Uchiha," he snaps and stuffing his hands into his pockets he continues on down the hall while I glare at his back. Now that I think about it, Neji's more of a dick head now than he use to be back when you were alive.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you just sitting there?" Someone asks and looking up I stare at Shikamaru who was only a few steps above me, hands shoved in his pockets and gaze on me. "Shikamaru, hey look…I'm sorry about Saturday. I really should have been more careful and I have something to show you." I say and with a yawn, he steps downs onto my step and sits beside me. "What's up?" He says and I dig through my pocket and pull out the note that I had gotten in History. "Someone in my History class sent me this and I think you should see it." I state as I hand him the paper and lean back against the stairwell and watch his eyes widen as he reads the note. "So…are you sure this person's telling the truth, they could just be lying. Maybe they're trying to scare you." He says and I raise a brow at him, "c'mon Shikamaru, why would anyone even think of sending something like this? Better yet, how did they even know I was trying to solve this?"

Shikamaru's quiet before he sighs and glances at me. "This is all just a bunch of bull…but _we_ need to find out who's behind this more than ever now." He says as he stands up and I grin because I know he's forgiven me and we're partners again. Getting up, I follow behind him as we head for the cafeteria.

"Sasu –chan!" My mom shouts and I shoot her a serious Uchiha Death glare. "So that's what you think of me _mother_?" I spit out venomously and she stares at me innocently as she drops a few throw cushions onto the couch. "What are you talking about?" She questions innocently and my face darkens as I stare into her dark eyes. "You think that I'm so messed up that I need to see a fucking school counselor! I'm not crazy and I'm definitely not beating myself up over it!" I shout at her, my mother wasn't very tall so I easily towered over her and I see the pain in her eyes.

"Sasuke! Why the hell are you yelling at your mother?" My dad shouts and I turn to look at him a sardonic look on my face. "You're one to talk…especially after you set up an appointment for me to talk to some counselor about my problems!" I yell at him and my mom bites down on her bottom lip. "We wanted to help you," she whispers and I snort venomously.

"You can't help me! My best friend's dead, fuck life! I don't care anymore, but I don't need some school counselor feeding me a bunch of shit!" I state as I move for the staircase but a hand wraps around my wrist and I can't move. "Apologize to your mother…_**now**_." My dad warns but I don't give in, "fuck off," I hiss as I stare into his outraged eyes. "Why you disrespectful piece of shit," he shouts and all I feel is the stinging of my cheek from where my father has slapped me. My gaze wanders down to my shoes as my bangs fall in my face preventing my parents from seeing it. "Get out of my sight," he says as he releases my wrist and shoves me up the steps. Catching myself, I shuffle up the staircase and down the hall.

Bursting into my bedroom, I knock everything off of my dresser before I kick it. Screaming out in frustration, I pick up my bedside lamp and smash it to the ground as I reach for a picture frame and smash that against the wall. The glass shatters as our photo lays abandoned on the floor in the corner of my room. My gaze locks on it, and my eyes begin to burn and I slide down the wall as my bangs fall into my eyes. Swiping roughly at my eyes, I bring my knees to my chest and rest my head on them as my whole body shook dangerously. I hate myself and if I look up I'll see the broken picture frame and I don't want to. My mom's afraid of me, my dad hates my guts and you're still gone. "I'm sorry Naruto," I croak as I bite down on my bottom lip and I do something I don't usually do…I cry.

**Well this chapter was fun to write and a bit hard in a sense…well, I hope you guys enjoyed it cause I sure did hehehe………..**


	7. August 24th Part I

**Up next chapter 6!! Oh yea, I can smell the victory now!!**

_**"Friendship: a building contract you sign with laughter and break with tears." **_

**YAWNING, **I rip off my school shirt and sit down on my bed and pull off my shoes. I easily slip out of my pants and I crouch down to pick them up my stuff when I spot something under my bed. Sitting on my wooden floor, I reach under my bed and pull out a manilla folder. Blinking for a moment, I try to remember where this came from before I see your name and my memories return.

"Naruto's portfolio," I breathe as I rest it on my lap and open it up. I stare down at a photo of you back when we were fifteen and I smile as I thumb through the pages only stopping when my eyes land on something worth reading. Tugging on the page, I pull it out before I slide over to my nightstand and pull out my reading glasses. Sliding them onto my face, I begin to read the information.

_**April 8**__**th**_

_**Dear Tsunade;**_

_**We the parents of Uzumaki Naruto, have come to the realization that Naruto will be a father in the next nine months. Hence, we have decided that it would be best if he and Hinata Hyuga whom our boy has impregnated be separated and not allowed to come into any physical contact with one another until we have reached an agreement with the Hyuga's. Your cooperation is very much appreciated.**_

_**Uzumaki Kushina**_

_**Mother**_

I read then reread that letter, my heart pounding and hands shaking. "Shit Naruto…what were you thinking?" I whisper as I lean my head back against my bed and stare up at my ceiling. _**You**_, impregnated Hinata, were you fucking crazy! I didn't want to believe it but it seemed plausible, after all, you two had been intimate before. This letter also proved why you two hadn't talked much in your last few weeks of living and from the date issued on it Tsunade had gotten it exactly a month before you died. But there were still questions I needed answered.

Scrambling to my feet, I quickly get dress in a pair of dark jeans, a black shirt (they've been my favourite lately), and my Converse sneakers. Bolting out of my room, I run out of my house and back to the school praying that Hinata's still there. Footfalls echoing down the school halls, I slide to a stop outside of the Chemistry class.

Opening the door, I spot who I'm looking for but she's with Sakura. They both look up and my girlfriend smiles cutely, "Sasuke –kun! What're you doing here?" She asks pulling her safety goggles onto her forehead but I look past her at Hinata. "I need to talk to Hinata…its important." I state and she looks up, her opal eyes trying to read my dark ones. "Sure," Sakura says shrugging as she approaches me. Locking her arms around my neck, she pulls me down to her height and kisses my lips softly and I let her, because like I've already said she's my comfort and no matter how bad something seems I always have Sakura.

Pulling away, I motion for Hinata to follow as Sakura twirls a strand of my hair on her finger before she kisses my lips again and I leave with Hinata following. I decide to sit on the stairwell because outside's too obvious to those watching or listening. I watch her through the corner of my eye as she fiddles with her fingers, typical Hinata. Letting out a deep breath, I decide to start my scavenge for answers.

"I found out that you were pregnant…what happened to the baby?" I ask and instantly she looks up at me horrified before she looks away and goes back to fiddling with her fingers. "How'd you find out? Nobody knew," she replies and I turn so that I can see her better. "It was Naruto's wasn't it? Did you tell him about it? Did his parents find out and insisted that you two be separated?" I throw her a curve ball and I watch as her gaze stays locked on her green pleated skirt.

"He didn't know…no one knew, except for Neji…he found out about it after I took the test…He told me it was best if no one ever found out and that if I had the baby my father would disown me and I didn't want that so I got an abortion and Neji promised to take care of the rest." She explains as she clutches fists full of her skirt as tears slide down her pale face. "I –I –I have to go," with that she runs off back down the hall and I just sit there before I get up because I have something to do.

I walk down the walkway of a very familiar house. One I haven't visited in almost three months now. Stepping up the front steps, and onto the porch I stare at the heavy burgundy door before me. I want to just run away, but I have to know something important so I force myself to push the doorbell. I can hear someone approaching and before I know it, the door opens and I stare into the friendly face of your mom. Kushina Uzumaki.

"Sasuke? What're you doing here?" She asks smiling and I try to smile back but I find it practically impossible. "Uh, can I talk to you about you something?" I question and she studies me for a moment before agreeing. "Right, come on in then," she insists and I step inside your small cozy home which I had been inside loads of times before. We head into the living room and my gut lurches as my eyes land on the photos of your smiling face. Settling down on the couch, I decide to keep my gaze on my lap because honestly seeing your smiling face even in photos is making me feel a bit guilty.

"Do you want something to drink Sasuke dear?" She asks but I shake my head and she settles down on the loveseat across from me. "How's school going? You're a senior now, wow…feels like it was just yesterday you and Naruto were starting preschool together…now he's gone." She says softly and I look up as she runs a hand through her long red hair. "Kushina –chan, I have to ask you something important…it's about Naruto," I say and she looks up at me as I suck in a deep breath…this is going to be hard.

"Did you ever write a letter or know about Naruto impregnating a girl last year?" I probe and I watch as her eyes widen, "N –Naruto –kun got a girl pregnant!" She shouts and I stare at her, _why was she acting so surprised? Hadn't she written that letter to Tsunade?_ "So you didn't know about it?" I press and she shakes her head, "I would never have guessed it…oh Kami! That's probably why he did it! He thought that we wouldn't love him anymore," she panics and breaks down in front of me as I just stare at her mindlessly.

"Kushina –chan please don't cry! He didn't know." I plead but I know it's falling upon deaf ears. "I'll see myself out," I mumble as I get up and not even sparing your mother another glance I exit your family's home and head towards my own. My mind working in overload as I turn onto our lawn and move for the front door. Itachi's outside with his gang of idiots; Sasori, Deidara and Kisame. They don't say anything to me and I'm happy because Itachi hasn't really said much to me after I freaked out on our parents two nights ago.

Climbing the staircase and entering my bedroom, I crash onto my bedroom floor and stare at the handwritten letter from your _mom_. My eyes study it closely for a moment as if I've seen it somewhere before, then it hits me. Getting up, I rush over to my schoolbag. Digging through it for a moment, I pull out a crushed leaf of paper and smoothing out the creases, I place it down beside the letter and grin, same handwriting equals BINGO!!

Whoever wrote the letter to Tsunade had sent me the threat note. Now all I had to do was find out who was behind all of this. Maybe there was something in my memory bank that I was overlooking and that could help me understand a little better. Nobody knew about the pregnancy, no one except for Hinata (well no duh Sherlock) and Neji that is. _Neji promised to take care of the rest._ Eyes widening, I stumble backwards and almost fall down. Neji, he had to be behind this. Hinata had said that no one else knew apart from them two and he had promised to deal with everything else. "Shit," I mumble as I stand still in my room.

My hand brushes against something in my pocket and reaching into it, I pull out a small black box. It seems familiar and opening the lid my heartbeat increases. It's the ring that you were supposed to give to Hinata and my eyes soften at the discovery. "You never got to give it to her," I mumble and face hardening I drop the box onto my bed, grab my flashlight and bolt out of my house and down the street zooming by Itachi and his band of idiots (all except Kisame that is…hehehe. He'll kill me if I say that to his face).

Coming to a halt in front of the Hyuga's _**LARGE **_house, I mean seriously it's bigger than our house and we're richer! I move up to the large front doors and push the doorbell and wait for someone to open it up (secretly I'm praying it isn't Hinata's dad). In no time the door opens and I stare into the opal eyes of Hinata. "Sasuke –san? How can I help you?" She says in her usual soft voice as she opens the door a little wider and I realize that she's still in her school uniform. "Is Neji home?" I ask but she shakes her head and I frown as I shift my weight from foot to foot. "I think he's out by that old cannery on the pier." "Thanks!"

With that, I'm already off on my way to the old cannery as the sky's already taken on an orangish pinkish hue. Whipping out my phone, I quickly dial Shikamaru's number and press the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shikamaru, it's me Sasuke…you'll never believe what I found out it was Neji, he did it…he killed Naruto!"

"Whoa…you sure?"

"Yup, I'm going to meet him out by the old cannery…so I need you to get your ass down there."

"Got ya…see ya there and Sasuke…be careful,"

"yeah, yeah."

Hanging up, I stuff my phone back into my pocket, buckle my flashlight onto my belt and jump onto the sidewalk and run down the subway steps and into the subway station. I wasn't nervous about meeting up with Neji, shit I was more like angry at him for what he put the both of us through, both physically and emotionally (you being physical and me emotional).

**Well here comes the BIG finish can't believe I'm actually doing it…I'm finishing!! Hooray for me!!**


	8. August 24th Part II

**Chapter 7. the final outcome…will Sasuke avenge Naruto's death or will he die from that crazy Neji? Read on to find out!!**

_**"Grief can take care of itself, but to get the full value of joy you must have somebody to divide it with."  
**__**- Mark Twain **_

**STARING **up at the old abandoned cannery in front of me, the sound of gulls screeching reached my ears and I was hit squarely in the face with the aroma of salt water. The sun was already a thin line under the horizon, as I move towards the building. Squeezing in through the boarded door, I pull off my flashlight and turn it on as I glance around the now dimly lit old factory.

"Neji?" I call out and my voice echoes throughout the darkness as I begin to move forward. "Neji?" I call out again still no answer but something moves just behind me and I whip around and shine my light beam behind me, nothing. Dark eyes darting around, I continue moving forward this place is creepy and I'm weighing the option of getting out of there before something falls to my left and turning I stare at none other than Neji Hyuga.

"Uchiha," he spits his eyes narrowed dangerously and I stare back at him. "Neji," I shoot back and he takes a step forward, "what are you doing here?" He hisses and I think my words over carefully before I reply, "confronting you…I know you did it. I know that you killed Naruto!" I snap and his face darkens, I know you'd say you're digging yourself an early grave. "Then I guess it's too bad that you won't live to tell anyone else you're suspicions." He states and my brows furrow before he whips out a silver pistol and time seems to stand still as I stay there, eyes wide.

"Shit," I mumble as he pulls down the lever and I duck as I hear a bullet plug into a metal pipe behind me. On my hands and knees, I crawl under the conveyor belt and move quickly trying to get away from Neji. "Come back Uchiha! This is exactly why that idiot died!" He shouts and I stop moving as his footsteps get fainter. Releasing a sigh, I look down and notice that my flashlight's still on. "Damn it," I hiss as I turn it off quickly and instantly I'm thrown into darkness and I strain to hear movement.

"If you come out maybe I'll go easier on _**you**_." He negotiates but he's got to be stupid if he thinks I'm coming out. My heart stops when I see his feet right beside me, I make to move back but he ducks under and stares right at me. "Got ya," he says creepily and thinking quickly, I pick up the flashlight and shine it in his eyes. As he steps back momentarily blinded, I slip out from under the conveyor belt and flee from him.

He shoots another bullet which I narrowly avoid as I grab onto the staircase's railing and swing my body onto it. Panting, my eyes glance around only to come up empty. Ducking into a room, I quickly hide under the table and pull out my phone. I dial Shikamaru's number but it fails to go through and I groan agitatedly. The door creaks open and my eyes bulge, he's found me and knowing very well, he's blocking the only source of escape.

"I know you're in here _**Sasuke**_. Just come out and take what's coming to you." In other words I'll be seeing you _**very**_ soon old buddie and damn it, I just remembered that I haven't told Sakura that I love her lately and my parents are still upset with me. Just great, I'm about to die and all I can think about is whose going to have those damn porn books under my mattress!

He shoots again and the bullet hits the table I'm under, and I pray that by the time he finds me he's out of bullets and doesn't have anymore. He shoots at the table again and I wince, shoot, he's figured me out and all I want to do is go back in time and come to this factory with the whole police force. "Get out here Uchiha, so I can blow your head off!" Yup, he definitely has a way with words. I bite down on my bottom lip and weigh my options, there was _**NO WAY**_ I was getting out of here alive so I make up my mind.

On my hands and knees, I slip out from under the table and instantly I stare at Neji. His gun is pointed at me and he's wearing his no nonsense expression. Standing up straight, I stare at him nonchalantly because if I'm about to die I'm going to die with my dignity not as a sweaty paranoid guy.

"Come here," he orders and I move towards him. Instantly, he pins my arms behind my back and the gun's muzzle presses up against my temple. "This reminds me of just how your idiot friend died…he squirmed and ran but I got him and when I did-" He stops and leans into my ear before he whispers, "I blew out his brains." My eyes widen and I struggle against him.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you kill Naruto?" I ask my voice cracking and bangs hiding my face from my captor. "That's easy…he defiled her. He took her innocence away from her and left his spawn in her womb. You should have seen her…lost, broken, confused and only sixteen. She didn't deserve that so I promised to deal with everything and by that I meant disposing of that blond idiot." He explains and I stare down at my shoes.

"Why kill him if he didn't know?" I probe and his hold on me tightens. "That's where you're wrong…he found out because Hinata told him and they had decided that they would _support _one another but I couldn't stand back and let that loser ruin Hinata's life anymore…so I took out the problem."

"You really should have been there…he was so clueless, so vulnerable and do you wanna know the last thing he said? _Sasuke help me_, before it went lights out for him." He says and even if I don't want to hear him I do and I know why I had always felt so guilty about not being there for you, it's because you needed me. "Too bad you're about to get your brains blown out and everyone'll think you killed yourself cause it was too much for your unstable mind to take."

_My name's Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki? What's yours?_

He pulls back the trigger and I stare at nothing.

_Y'know teme? You're my best friend and I'll always be here for you._

Lies, you're not here now, I'm here all alone cause you're gone and you broke it, you broke the vow…there's no such thing as goodbyes between friends. Yeah right, tell yourself that.

_Don't worry teme, friends are always there…they never really say goodbye._

Neji laughs but I don't care as tears begin to fall from the corners of my eyes.

_Sasuke! Help me!_

I don't know what happened, but all I know is that I never got a bullet through my head. "Shit, this stupid piece of junk's jammed." He says moving the gun from my head and cocking my head to the side, I glance back at him before I break free and bolt for the door.

"Get back Uchiha!" He shouts and because he's taller he grabs a hold of me easily and yanks me back to him. "You're dead," he hisses and moves out of the room and towards the banister. Tilting my head, I stare down at the long fall and I'm honestly beginning to wonder where that happy, full of life little puppy went? Never mind that was you, Neji had always been silent yet deadly and this definitely was backing up my speculation.

Without warning, he tosses me over the ledge but I grab onto the front of his shirt and pull him over with me. Grabbing onto the banister, I hang there with Neji holding onto my ankle. "What the hell Uchiha! Pull us up now!" he orders and I know that I should pull us up but I can't help the fact that if I do he'll try to kill me again. My palms are sweaty and they're slipping off the banister and I can't help but believe that this is the end of my life and it's sad that I'm about to die at the hands of the same guy who killed you.

I feel a tugging on my ankle and I glance down at Neji who looks impatient. "What are you waiting for? Pull us up!" He shouts and I stare at him blankly for a moment, "my hands are slippery…I don't know if I can." I say and he glares at me, "bullshit." He spits and the next thing I know he's trying to climb up me. "Watch it! Neji stop being stupid!" I hiss but he doesn't and I grip the bars tightly and bite down on my bottom lip.

"Idiot," he teases and out of the corner of my eye I watch as he reaches for the bars beside me. For a brief moment it looks like he's going to make it and I'm starting to worry that once his legs go over that banister I'm dead when it happens. He lets go of me and reaches for the railing but misses.

His screams fill the air as he pummels to the floor, and I squeeze my eyes shut tightly until silence hits me. "Neji? You okay?" I croak but I don't get a response and my mind kicks into overdrive. Shit, he must have broken something _**big time**_. "Neji?" I call out again, still no answer. Gaining some confidence, I chew on my bottom lip as I heave my body upwards only to slip and nearly come crashing to a tragic end like Neji did but I catch myself. Out of the corner of eye, I can see his body somewhat below me limp and motionless as I hang there stupidly.

"Sasuke?" Someone shouts and my ears perk up, "over by the stairs!" I shout back as footsteps approach me, "ah fuck! What happened here?" Shikamaru questions and I smile in relief as I tighten my grip on the bars. "Forget him! Help me down!" I squeak and he glances up at me and laughs nervously, "don't worry buddie…I'll have you down in no time!" He assures and I nod, "yeah, yeah."

As I sit on the back of an ambulance truck, I watch as police officers converse amongst one another. So it turns out that after I had called Shikamaru had called the police for backup, that's Shika for ya always thinking things through thoroughly. Not like me, guess your really did rub off on me dope.

"Hey," Shikamaru says sitting beside me and I glance over at him. "How's Neji?" I ask thinking that I already know the answer to that. "Not as lucky as you…he's dead." He replies and silence falls over us for a moment and I don't know how to break it. Dying is a serious thing, but then again you would know all about it now wouldn't you? "Don't be so down. You probably saved someone else from that same fate…although you _**are**_ a total idiot playing with death so recklessly. Yup, you're definitely just like that blond idiot." He teases as he ruffles my hair and I can't help but grin and push him playfully.

"Sasuke!" I hear my mother shout and my eyes widen, Shikamaru laughs nervously from beside me and I shoot him a dangerous death glare. "I'll see ya Sasuke!" He squeaks as he slips away and I would have gone after him if my mom hadn't engulfed me in a fierce hug. "I was so worried about you," she says as she showers my face with kisses and I just sit there because she deserves that much from me. "I'm sorry mom," I croak from where my face is smashed into her squishy chest. It's all over buddie, I saved you…your soul can finally rest in peace now.

I stand here, my heart beating so loudly I'm sure all of Konoha can hear it. Sucking in a deep breath, I press down on the doorbell and wait silently. I'm not stupid, I know what I'm doing but if a _**certain**_ someone answers the door I'll be dead for killing the prodigious Neji Hyuga, but I'm really risking the rest of my life for _**you**_.

The door opens and I look down into Hinata's face and I smile softly. "Sasuke?" She says and I nod, "yup. Uh hey Hinata…I'm really sorry about Neji." I say but she shakes her head, "it's not your fault…you tried to save the both of you (yeah, try telling your dad that) and besides he killed Naruto." She barely whispers and it's now or never. "I have something for you," I say and she stares up at me as I dig through my pocket and produce a small black box…yup, you guessed it. It's your present to her.

"Here," I say as I hold it out to her. Very hesitantly she takes it from me and opens it up, eyes widening. "Oh my! Sasuke?" She says but I shake my head quickly because I don't want credit for this. "Naruto wanted you to have it," instantly she looks up at me and her eyes begin to water and she clutches the box tightly. "T –thank you Sasuke –_**kun**_."

With that, she reaches forward and envelopes me into a warm friendly embrace. I hug her back and smile because our hug's totally platonic _**I swear!**_ "Hinata come here now!" Her dad barks and we pull apart and she smiles genuinely at me. "I'll see you around?" I nod as she slips back into her house and closes the door behind her.

So as I lay on my front lawn in the setting sun, I think about everything. Although you're gone physically I know you're still with me everyday. "Teme!" I hear you shout and I smile, "dope." I whisper as I close my eyes and on cue the sprinklers turn on but I don't move because _**we**_ never did know what _get your ass inside now_ meant. The water soaks me but I don't care because I know you're at peace now. "I'll see you again some day _**Naruto**_."

**Alright that's it…yeah!! I finished it and I hope you guys liked it…don't forget to leave a review on your way out!!**


End file.
